No te pertenece
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Las cosas que amamos siempre acaban por destruirnos.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Luxaura, para Al que inspiró esto... y no puedo decir más *se va a llorar a un rincón***  
**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y emocidades, esas por montón.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_"Las cosas que amamos siempre acaban por destruirnos."_

El atardecer estaba llegando con inusual calma, mientras que en la isla Hierro los pokémon iban tomando su lugar para descansar después de todo un día de combates con los siempre entusiastas entrenadores que viajaban expresamente a la isla para hacerse más fuertes.

Solo una persona permanecía en aquel lugar disfrutando el cómo los rayos de luz iban dejando poco a poco de calentar su piel de un cálido tono, como alguien pálido que ha pasado días siendo acariciado por el sol hasta broncearlo ligeramente.

El hombre se despojó de su sombrero azul dejando al descubierto el cansancio que lo embargaba, su pokémon siempre tan alerta a sus cambios de humor volteó a verlo; la preocupación bailaba en sus pupilas y Riley le sonrió acariciando su cabeza para restarle preocupación a sus hombros.

El tiempo era su peor enemigo, el verdugo que apretaba la soga alrededor de su cuello para después arrojarlo a un precipicio del cual no existía escapatoria. Porqué para él, aquello que tanto ocultaba; aquella máscara que había formado sobre sí mismo todos esos años amenazaba con desmoronarse en mil pedazos y exponer su verdadero ser.

Una parte de él se sentía aterrado de sólo llegar a pensar aquella posibilidad, ¿de que servirían tantos años de auto-aislamiento en aquel lugar si llegaba a ser él? Y al mismo tiempo, la otra parte lloraba por el alivio que la confesión que purgaba por salir de sus labios fuera al fin emitida.

El pokémon bebé se acercó hasta él para abrazar una de sus piernas, siendo el pequeño más afectivo que su evolución Riley no pudo no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Riolu para calmarlo. Lucario soltó un gruñido que sonó a interrogación mirando a su entrenador, el cual solo negó extendiéndole al pokémon para que lo tomara en brazos.

—Daré una vuelta.

Incluso para sus oídos, su voz era una clara prueba del cansancio que se apoderaba de él pero ninguno de sus amigos hizo amago por seguirlo; lo conocían lo bastante bien como para saber que necesitaba estar solo.

Cuando Lucario apenas había sido un Riolu lo había conocido cerca del bosque donde vivía. Aquel niño indefenso se escondía entre las enormes raíces de un árbol mientras otros lo buscaban incesantemente y según percibía en sus auras no tenían buenas intenciones. Una parte de él, la más cobarde lo había hecho esconderse también ante la inmensa maldad que los rodeaba; pero había otra aura que lo llamaba por la tristeza tan grande que portaba.

Armándose de valor había ideado todo un plan por alejarlos, pero sólo bastó el crujir de unas cuantas ramas para que salieran corriendo. No fue hasta que se sintió seguro que se aproximó hasta el árbol para ver al chico; encontrándose con que se había dormido profundamente.

El pokémon se había sentado cerca de él, mirando la redondez de sus facciones, el cabello negro que de forma rebelde se acomodaba en picos de manera natural y algunos mechones cayendo sobre el rostro del pequeño. La fascinación creció en su pecho y fue la primera vez que sintió que quería proteger a alguien.

Si, Lucario había permanecido todos esos años con él aún sin la necesidad de una poké ball, cuando fue adolescente y pudo comprar una; Riley había corrido a buscarlo al bosque donde comúnmente entrenaban como leer las auras de los demás. Apenas lo había reclamado como suyo y sintió como el lazo que los unía se hacía más fuerte.

Pero, a pesar de acompañarlo todos esos años y aminorar su soledad, Riley sentía la necesidad de conocer su pasado y Lucario no podía indagar demasiado en ello. ¿Quién lo había abandonado en un orfanato? Nadie se lo explicaba, además que era demasiado común que aquello ocurriera por lo que otro niño huérfano no era prioridad en el orfanato donde había crecido. Por eso, aquel niño de cálida aura había crecido con miedo a tener algo de afecto para después perderlo, encerrándose en si mismo.

Riley por su parte, se encontraba completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de sus pokémon en un pequeño resquicio de tierra cerca de la montaña. Le gustaba mirar la intensidad de la noche sobre el mar y aquel día no era la excepción.

Sintiendo sin lograr sentir algo en concreto, añorando a alguien que no podía tener. Después de conocer a Platina algo había cambiado para él, sus sentimientos se habían aclarado antes de que pudiera evitarlo y el miedo se había apoderado de su corazón.

No era extraño para él enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo, en su adolescencia había tenido una historia demasiado vergonzosa con Roco cuando éste quería estar seguro de su sexualidad, aun así lo dejaron antes de que su padre se enterara para no provocarle un infarto o algo similar. Para Riley que no conocía el verdadero significado de familia, ellos dos habían sido lo más cercano a un hogar que pudo haber tenido alguna vez y perderlos no era una opción.

Pero ahora, aquellos sentimientos en su pecho amenazaban con hacerlo colapsar. Eran un error que ni el mismo quería detenerse a cometer y sin embargo; buscaba al menos una simple razón para ir a buscarlo.

Diamond, no; Dia había depositado su confianza en él para que lo entrenara y gracias a ello aquel chico había sido capaz de enfrentar como un igual a aquellos que amenazaban Sinnoh, incluso habían detenido a Giratina gracias a él y sus otros dos compañeros.

Cuando lo vio ahí, completamente a salvo después de escuchar por casualidad que el pokémon del mundo distorsión lo había atacado cuando defendió a Pearl algo en el reclamaba por aquello. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras que la heredera le había dedicado lo que lo habían dejado sumido en melancolía.

«No te pertenece».

¿Por qué de todas las personas, ella fue la única que notó su mirada siempre pendiente de Diamond? No lo entendía, pero el golpe que supuso darse cuenta que alguien lo había descubierto lo había hecho huir rápidamente. No podía darle a Dia un futuro, así que tampoco le robaría el que tenía. Aunque fuera lejos de él, podría encontrar la felicidad que aquel chico tan especial merecía.

Y aquella decisión lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Tenía un año huyendo de aquel chico y por lo que sabía, Dia se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en ciudad Corazón ayudando a Platina en su aprendizaje por ser autosuficiente en la cocina; aún si la pequeña diva era un desastre en la tarea.

Riley soltó una risa seca, por muy caprichosa que esa chiquilla podía llegar a ser era la mejor opción para Dia. Le dolía aceptarlo, pero era la verdad.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando regresó a su tienda de dormir sólo para encontrar a Lucario con una expresión de enfado en sus facciones, Riolu por el contrario parecía algo desorientado pero feliz.

La única cabaña de la isla tenía la luz encendida, lo que le daba a entender al pelinegro que tenía visitantes y, por la reacción de su pokémon; una no muy amigable. Cuando se aproximó para ver quién era la persona un ajetreo dentro lo hizo detenerse y replantearse porqué siquiera estaba pensando en ver quien era. Acerón no le prestaría su cabaña a desconocidos y esa noche no estaba de ánimo para socializar.

Apenas daría la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió y el chico del que estuvo escapando todo ese tiempo apareció en el umbral. Su semblante no era como lo recordaba, incluso parecía haber perdido toda la calidez que tenía en la mirada. Y algo en él se rompió sin que pudiera evitarlo, sin embargo no lo demostró en su semblante.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por aproximarse, como si temieran que aquello no fuera más que un espejismo que desaparecería en cualquier segundo.

Dia extendió la mano, pero casi de inmediato la regresó a su lugar dándole la espalda al mayor.

—Me alegra ver que estas bien—habló, y su voz sonó con fuerza en la inmensidad de la noche; como una tabla de salvación para alguien que se estaba ahogando y Riley se estremeció. —Estaba asustado de no encontrarte, pero ahora estoy tranquilo.

—Siempre he estado aquí— contestó el mayor, notando los puños apretados del adolescente, haciéndolo cuestionarse que es exactamente lo que lo trajo de regreso a la isla.

—Debí saberlo— habló Dia volteando solo lo suficiente como para que Riley mirara su sonrisa—, buenas noches.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo, Diamond pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda provocando que quisiera alejarse de él. No podía competir contra los sentimientos que por largo tiempo se fueron arraigando en su corazón, apoderándose de cada parte de su ser; y dolía, dolía no ser capaz de poder expresar libremente sus emociones y tener que tragarlas como si fuera acido que corroía sus entrañas.

—¿Solo viniste a eso? — preguntó Riley luchando contra la urgencia de sentir al menos un rayo de esperanza, Dia no era como él después de todo.

El menor suspiró dejando salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—Sí.

Y entonces se alejó, colocando un muro entre ambos que nada será capaz de derrumbar. Porque el amor que se profesan nunca será correspondido; porque dentro de todo callar lo que siente es el dolor más sencillo de sobrellevar a ser rechazado completamente; porque Diamond por primera vez tiene miedo de perder a alguien que ama.

Pero antes de alejarse más, Riley vuelve a detenerlo escondiendo la cara de Dia.

—¿Por qué dudas?

—El amor me hace dudar de todo —murmuró el adolescente dejando su inseguridad salir a flote —, porque lo que siento nunca se hará realidad; aunque esté enamorado de él no soy capaz de decirlo.

Hielo, el frío se estaba apoderando del corazón del mayor; porque toda esperanza que pudiera haber tenido se había hecho añicos.

Diamond estaba enamorado de alguien.

Y no era él.

—Solo esta vez.

Sus labios se encontraron, sus brazos buscaron arropar el cuerpo del otro; como si con eso pudieran llegar ser solo uno. La ropa desaparece, la piel se roza con la otra en un pequeño baile de sensualidad y dolor que los hace estremecerse.

Dia no tenía miedo, pero su corazón palpitaba con frenesí mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor. Sin embargo, si solo tenía aquella noche para que su amor viviera y muriera lo aceptaría; porque prefería mil veces el calor, el abrazo intenso que lo envolvía y las lágrimas que estaba derramando; dejar ir la desesperanza que sentía adueñándose de su alma con cada día que pasaba lejos de él.

En tanto, Riley degustaba aquel cuerpo que parecía borrar con cada roce en su piel la pena que sentía desde que era pequeño; pero al mismo tiempo una soga empezaba a aparecer en su cuello que amenazaba con asfixiarlo, de robarle no solo el aire con el que respiraba sino la vida que hasta ese momento le pertenecía a él.

Aun así, ninguno emite una palabra ni es capaz de mirarse a los ojos, aun cuando las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas; solo rogaron en silencio que la mañana no llegara, que el destino permitiera que aquella noche jamás acabara y así poder estar juntos; porque su pensamiento era el mismo y solo causaba dolor.

_No me pertenece_.

* * *

De Riley se sabe nada acerca de su pasado, así que le inventé uno.

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
